


So, Friends Do This, Right?

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, and they totally get married, church is human, implied ships, its kinda an au, swears, the war ends and they all live in the same area, wow i love grimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends kiss right? And live together? And they get married...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Friends Do This, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr: "Could you do a Grimmons kissing over and over and refusing to admit they're dating and then moving in together and refusing to admit they're dating and then getting married and still insisting they're just friends and Tucker is like dying inside the whole time?"
> 
> Tumblr is agt-wash I take prompts and I have a ship wall of pairings I'll write.

Throughout the war Grif and Simmons had grown pretty damn close. Simmons was even used to Grif's snoring due to always having the bunk above him. They managed to barely be separated and eventually bickering slowed down, grew more friendly. 

After the war nothing much changed. Hell, they didn't even use anyone's first names back on Earth. The Blues and Reds (and of course Washington and Doc) managed to land apartments in the same complex. Military benefits? Hell if Grif knew. At first Caboose had been a bit upset about not being back on his own home planet but Church refused to live on the Moon and soon the blue soldier happily gave in and they stayed together with only a little bickering heard from the hallway. Their dog caused a ruckus though from tie to time. And what kind of name was Freckles 2?

Wash and Tucker opted for a shared apartment beside their fellow Blues. Their was a greater amount of bickering but it was a bit quieter from them. Two cats had also managed to land a home there to Tucker's annoyance. Grif hadn't caught their names and honestly he didn't care.

Doc and Donut of course had their apartment, across from Wash and Tucker. There was always a tune Grif couldn't quite place coming from their place. And there were also a lot of things he heard from there that Grif wished he had context for.

Grif and Simmons' own apartment was next to Donut and Doc's abode. And of course they shared an apartment. Friends could do that! Whenever Grif pointed that out Tucker would raise and eyebrow and roll his eyes. The dark skinned man decided to give it a rest, Grif and Simmons would obviously come clean about their feelings one day. Right?

Sarge of course was next to Grif and Simmons. Admittedly it was a bit strange to see the older man without armor, it had been quite the reveal. But mostly everyone got over it a bit quickly. Sometimes though seeing each other face to face could be a bit off putting. Well, except for Grif and Simmons. They had seen each other without helmets plenty. They had shared a room back at Red base. And whenever they were alone their helmets would be ditched. And yeah maybe they kissed a few times..

But they were just friends! And friends did that.

Right?

Right.

* * *

"Simmons. Fuck you. I'm not getting up." Grif's words were grumbled sleepily and he held onto Simmons' waist a bit more tightly, eyes still shut.

"It's already one in the afternoon, I'd like to get up." The redhead wriggled in the tanner man's grasp, trying to get free.

"Okay, well I'm comfortable, you're warm, and I'm still tired. Just fucking go back to sleep." Grif shifted, curling his body a bit more around the taller man's, nose pressed into his soft hair where he pressed lazy kisses.

"Wow, charming." Simmons merely gave a sigh and relaxed against Grif's chest.

"Mmm, yup. You should take me on a date before someone else does." The shorter man's words were yawned out and he gave a soft sigh, starting to relaxing into sleep.

"Well we're just friends, can't possibly ruin a friendship, could we?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Okay, what do you mean you aren't dating? You fucking made out with him the whole car ride here!"

Tucker and Grif were currently retrieving bowling balls for themselves, after grabbing his own Grif also grabbed a lighter one for Simmons. As they made their way back Tucker swore he was moments away from beating Grif with his bowling ball.

"We're friends." Grif said nothing more, shrugging a bit as he set the bowling balls down in their proper place. Church was setting up the game as Caboose wriggled excitedly beside him, blabbering excitedly. Washington was lacing up his shoes as well as Sarge was. Minutes before Donut and Doc had dragged Simmons off for their snack run.

"With benefits?"

"Nope. Friends."

"But you guys fucking make out all the time!"

"And hold hands!" Caboose chirped from his seat beside Church, having been able to hear the entirely too loud conversation the whole time.

"We're friends."

"If you're just friends then why do you act like a married couple! And not just the bickering and living together parts!" Tucker's question was more of an exclamation as he waved his arms some, confused to hell.

"Good question."

Grif hadn't had an answer and just shrugged everything off, leaving Tucker to make a series of frustrated noises before going to drop onto the seat next to Washington, arms crossed and a pout on his face. The longer Grif and Simmons denied everything the more frustrated he got. It was one thing to be not dating. But honestly? They were dating pretty much, just without calling it that! Friends with benefits was one thing and they weren't that either! So Tucker took it upon himself to find out what the hell was going on between the two.

* * *

Caboose even jumped this time at Tucker's noises of frustration.

Currently the crew had all headed out to paintball and were on the car ride back. Washington always drove back, he had a minivan for crying out loud. All of the initial laughter aside it was great to drive all in one car. At least up to this point.

"Okay! Now you're just messing with me!"

Simmons had currently found his way to Grif's lap, laughing quietly as the shorter man pressed kisses to the back of his neck, smiling against freckled skin. Grif's arms were around Simmons' waist and Tucker sat next to them, tapping his foot angrily.

"How so?" Grif's responses were always so laid back that Tucker found himself feeling bad for all the times he'd used the tone with Wash. Well, almost.

"What do you mean? Either you're dating and refuse to tell me or you two are honestly idiots and just won't admit you're dating!"

Caboose turned around from his seat in the middle, squished up close to Church and Donut.

"Gruff and Simon are dating!" He chanted happily until Church gave him a flick to the forehead and told him to sit properly. But Donut had joined in, granted chanting the correct names. Until a light blush fell across Simmons' face.

"We aren't dating!"

"Then why are you sitting in his lap and letting him kiss you?" Tucker's words were tinged with irritation and Doc suddenly felt a bit nervous sitting in between Tucker and the accused party.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

* * *

Grif hummed lowly as he pressed closer to Simmons, the other man pressed lazy kisses along the shorter's shoulder as they snuggled up together. Neither were really going to sleep yet, but they were content and comfortable as the sun set outside.

"So, I was thinking.." Grif smiled lazily as he shifted a bit in bed to fumble for the nightstand drawer, pulling something out. "We should get married right? I mean, I can spend your money and stuff even more. Besides we already live together."

"I'm thinking I agree to that."

"As friends."

"Of course."

Grif laughed lazily and tossed the small box at the redhead before flopping back onto the bed, which prompted a yawn. Simmons rolled his eyes a bit and soon Grif was asleep.

* * *

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to fucking kill them."

Tucker was more than irritated. Grif and Simmons had just got  _married_. And they still insisted they were only friends.

The only thing keeping Tucker from punching one of the two as cake was cut was Washington gripping his arm and rubbing calming circles against the material of his dress shirt. 

Soon everyone was eating cake and the wedding continued on. As the night continued Tucker got progressively more aggressive.

Washington merely sighed and held back the younger man. No sense in anyone getting hurt on their wedding day.

* * *

It had been two years, two years since they had gotten married. Eventually Tucker's frustration died down and he learned to live with his confusion without getting too worked up about the two being so casual. 

At least until now because now, on another car ride, Grif and Simmons in back with Doc between them and Tucker, Caboose Church and Donut in middle, and Wash and Sarge up front Grif decided to say something.

"So at this point I think it's safe to say the Simmons and I have decided that being just friends isn't enough so we're going to take it to the next level."

Grif swore he could see Tucker deflate and Caboose just cheered happily from his seat.

"I fucking hate you guys."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
